1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture frame - hinge arm assembly comprising a fastening member carrying a hinge arm, the fastening member fully or partially extending into a recess of a structural member of a side of a piece of furniture.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
So-called door frames are more and more frequently used in modern furniture construction. Such frames, which are solid structural members, carry the hinges for the furniture doors, whereas the actual side walls of the body of the piece are made of less strong material. This new kind of furniture construction gives rise to new problems when mounting the hinges for the doors, as the mounting plates of conventional hinges are too long to be fastened to the door frames. It is no longer possible to fasten the hinge to the furniture side wall, as the weak material of which the side wall is made is not able to carry the weight of the door.